


A quick lesson

by GhastlyGhost



Series: With tainted blood [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: A very short drabble, moved from withtaintedblood, about Telendil showing his son some destruction magic in a way that most Bosmer wouldn't approve of. Luckily, he's an Altmer.





	

“Dad, by the gods…”

Soryn watched in amazement at the results of the spell his father had cast. The electricity still crackled around the area and the young mer’s hair stood on end. Several trees at the edge of the clearing that was in front of his father had cracked or burst and their branches fell to the ground.

Telendil relaxed, but his body still twitched lightly, mostly his fingers, his hair also floating a little from the energy that had gone through him.

He took a deep, shaky breath and turned to his son. “There. That is what you should be able to do, at some point.”

“Dad…” Soryn slowly shook his head. “No. I only can use so much magicka.”

“Well, you’ll learn. It took time for me too.”

“That… that’s insane.”

“Son, it’s–”

A loud cracking could be heard in the distance. A few of the trees had started to fall and were taking others down with them. And as they hit the ground, Telendil began to fall as well. Luckily, his son ran to his aid and helped him stay up.

“Dad, are you alright,” the young mer asked with wide eyes, carefully examining his father’s face for signs of fatigue.

“I… I am fine. I’m simply exhausted,” his father assured. “This… This has never happened before…”

“Well, you did do some wild things during combat practice, and this…" He quickly glanced towards the broken up trees. "Hello, Sheogorath. My father is crazy.”

Telendil let out a soft chuckle. “Alright, that’s enough. I don’t want a daedric prince to visit me.”

“Okay, but I shouldn’t be the one telling you to take it easy,” Soryn commented as he walked his father back home. “It should be the other way around…”


End file.
